


Sobre irmãos

by carolss



Series: Bônus : Nossos pais iriam odiar isso tanto [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Supportive almost boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Esperando por mim na porta do meu armário, os outros vão começar a achar que você gosta de mim Gendry”“Não faça gracinhas, eu estou irritado com você”





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



“Esperando por mim na porta do meu armário, os outros vão começar a achar que você gosta de mim Gendry”

“Não faça gracinhas, eu estou irritado com você”

“O que eu fiz ?”

“Por um acaso você disse pra sua irmã que eu sou o seu namorado ?”

“Não, eu disse pra ela que você é o meu futuro namorado, tem uma diferença”

“Bem ela decidiu pular algumas etapas e apareceu no meu trabalho ontem pra me dar o discurso de se você machucar o meu irmão eu vou machucar você”

“Yeah, ela tende a ser um pouco superprotetora, eu vou falar pra ela não te incomodar mais, mas sabe se você tivesse um irmão mais novo tão fofo quanto eu você entenderia...espera porque o seu rosto ficou estranho ?”

“Meu rosto não está estranho”

“Sim está, e não é o estranho de sempre de eu estou tendo sentimentos confusos com relação ao cara super atraente na minha frente. Ficou assim quando eu mencionei irmão, tem alguma coisa haver com o Joffrey ? Ele te irritou ? Você quer que eu soque ele ? Eu sei que eu não sou o seu namorado mas eu gostaria de socar ele por você, ou mesmo só socar ele por socar ele, é só eu ou ele tem um rosto muito socável ?”

“Ele tem um rosto muito socável. Mas ele não é o motivo”

“Então qual é o motivo ?”

“...”

“Por favor me conte”

“Tá, eu recebi um email desse garoto Edric, ele acha que nós somos irmãos e ele quer me conhecer”

“E você quer conhecê-lo ?”

“Não. Eu não sei, talvez”

“Bonitão e complicado, cara não é a toa que eu esteja tão afim de você”


	2. Dois

“Gendry se você queria sair comigo nessa noite você podia simplesmente ter pedido ao invés de me seguir como um stalker”

“Eu nem sabia que você estaria aqui ok?”

“Você deve ter achado que essa era uma possibilidade, a banda da minha irmã está tocando”

“Eu também não sabia que sua irmã maluca tocava na banda, eu nem sabia que bandas tocavam nesse lugar”

“Então porque você está aqui se não é pela banda ? A comida é um lixo, e o pessoal é bem cricri com relação a servir bebida para menores”

“Edric me pediu pra vir”

“Sério ?”

“Sim, eu e outras duas garotas que ele acha que são nossas irmãs”

“Wow grande reunião de família, você está assustado ?”

“É claro que não”

“Eu estaria se estivesse no seu lugar”

“Você só está dizendo isso pra me fazer sentir melhor”

“Não eu não estou. Eu tenho um meio irmão também, o nome dele é Jon, eu pensei muitas vezes em tentar entrar em contato com ele, mas eu nunca fiz isso. Eu acho que mostra bastante coragem estar disposto a conhece-los”

“Foi Edric que organizou tudo isso, não eu”

“Mas você apareceu, eu mantenho o que eu disse antes”

“Obrigado”

“De nada. Ei eu acho que uma das suas irmãs chegou”

“Onde ?”

“Na porta, cabelos cacheados batendo na cintura, olhos azuis, bonita pra caramba”

“Você vai tentar ficar com ela também ?”

“Você está com ciúmes, isso é tão fofo. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta : não, minha prima Nymeria uma vez namorou gêmeos, as coisas ficaram desconfortáveis o suficiente pra me fazer decidir que eu nunca me envolveria com duas pessoas da mesma família, e eu estou bem certo que eu não vou desistir de você, então nada mais de pessoas com sangue Baratheon para mim”

“Que sorte pro resto da minha familia”

“E pra você também é claro. Agora eu vou deixar você falar com seus irmãos sozinho, se você precisar de mim eu vou estar perto do palco”

“Eu não vou precisar”

“Okay”

“Mas talvez depois eu vá te encontrar, eu já estou aqui então acho que vale a pena assistir o show idiota”

“Okay. Eu vou estar esperando por você retomar as suas atividades de stalker, eu estou me acostumando a fazer isso”


	3. Três

Gendry achava que aquilo estava indo bem, ele conversou por uns quarenta minutos com seus irmãos sobre seu pai, sobre a banda que estava tocando, a comida servida e etc. Não era a conversa mais confortável do mundo mas dada as circunstâncias estava sendo bem melhor do que ele esperava, isso pelo menos até Bella comentar :

"Ele é bem bonito, você tem bom gosto maninho"

"Do que você ta falando?"

"O rapaz que você tava falando quando eu cheguei, vocês estão juntos certo ?"

Antes de Gendry conseguir pensar em algo pra dizer Mya perguntou :

"O de cabelo azul que ele está  olhando a cada quarenta segundos ?"

"Sim, esse aí" Bella disse.

"Eu não notei isso, onde ele está ?" Edric disse se levantando e começando a olhar para os lados procurando por alguém que se encaixava na descrição.

"Se senta Edric" Gendry disse bem sério.

Edric fez o que Gendry disse e os quatro ficaram em silêncio por uns dez segundos até Mya dizer :

"Então ele é o seu namorado ?"

"Não ele não é, ele é só um cara que eu conheço"

"Mas você quer que ele seja o seu namorado certo ?" Bella disse.

"Não, olha é muito complicado e eu já tenho complicado o suficiente pra lidar nessa mesa agora, então da pra a gente mudar de assunto ?"

"Okay, mas antes disso eu posso dizer uma coisa ?" Edric perguntou.

"Tá diga"

"Tudo bem se você gosta de caras Gendry, você é família e eu sempre vou te amar não importa o que aconteça"

"Edric você está ciente que nós nos conhecemos há menos de uma hora certo ?"

"Sim, qual o seu ponto ?"


End file.
